A great amount of time and energy has been expended in the pursuit of training techniques, training devices and training aids to help sports enthusiasts, in particular golfers and tennis players and to a lesser extent baseball players and fly fishers, improve their swings and strokes. Although the equipment continues to improve, such as metal woods for golfers and graphite rods for fly fishers, to some extent these improvements have merely increased what is generally considered a basic level of competence in a particular sport. Therefore sports enthusiasts continue to look for ways to improve their skills.